


A Mothers love

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: Adoption, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: A short piece about what Ange could have been thinking the day she decided to put her son up for adoption.





	A Mothers love

**Author's Note:**

> Could people tell me if the would like more one shots or not.

A Mother's Love.

I have tears in my eyes as I watch Darren trying to sit up, I am so proud of him but a little piece of me dies every time I think of how much I will miss out on. I want him to have the best life possible and maybe I could have given it to him if his father was still here. But what can a 14 year old on her own offer a baby, I would have to go to school and work part time to be able to make ends meet and have a chance of a better life someday. Is it fair to palm him off to my parents and never see him. I hope by giving him up he will have a loving family and everything he could ever need. My only hope is that one day he will understand that I love him with all of my heart and that I don't regret having him for a second.


End file.
